Thunder and Lightning
by Pinkranger888
Summary: Four of the Tracy boys have a conversation after being awakened by a severe thunderstorm.


It was late at night on Tracy Island. A storm had been brewing earlier in the day, but just came to life. Thunder shook the house, lightning flashed in all directions, and the rain never stopped pouring. It was hard for a person to sleep during that kind of weather, so it came as no surprise when Virgil woke up around 2:00. The middle Tracy boy sat up shaking his head. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. With nothing else to do, he headed out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, his favorite room in the house. All of his brothers made jokes about how he was always eating. Now he was beginning to see what they were talking about. Virgil grabbed a mug out of a cabinet and emptied the contents of a packet of hot chocolate into it. Filling it with water, he didn't hear his brother walk into the room.

" Hey Virg!" Gordon said while he watched Virgil put his mug into the microwave.

Virgil jumped and turned around, startled. " Jeez Gordon! You scared the hell out of me."

" Sorry, didn't mean to." Gordon replied, chuckling.

" So, you couldn't sleep either?"

" Nope. That thunder is unbelievable."

" Want some hot chocolate?"

" Sure. Thanks." The redhead sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes. He really wanted to sleep, but there was no way he could. Virgil handed him a mug filled with the hot drink and sat down next to him.

" I am so tired." Virgil stated.

" You're not the only one."

Scott walked into the kitchen to find two of his younger brothers sitting at the table. He couldn't sleep either, so he didn't blame them. He was always a light sleeper, unlike Virgil, who could usually sleep through anything. It actually surprised him that his brother was awake.

" Looks like you two couldn't sleep either." Gordon and Virgil both jumped at the sound of their brother's voice. He chuckled as he sat down next to Gordon.

" So, looks like three of us can't sleep. I wonder when John will wake up and join us." Virgil said just as John walked in.

" Did I hear my name?" John asked.

" Yeah. We were just wondering when you were gonna wake up and find your way here." Scott said as he got up to make himself some tea.

" It wasn't that hard to wake up. At least this weather doesn't bother you when you are on Five." John stated. He had just come home from Thunderbird 5 about three days ago. Alan went up and took his spot.

" Huh. At least Alan will be getting a good night's sleep." Gordon realized.

" Lucky. Hey John, do you want some tea or something?" Scott asked while making himself a cup.

" That sounds good. Thanks Scott." John said as he sat down next to Virgil. " You're always in the kitchen, aren't you Virg?" With that, all of the brothers, including Virgil, started laughing.

" It's good to have you home Johnny." Gordon told his brother.

" Yeah. Sometimes it's a little weird without you here." Scott said as he sat down again and handed John his tea.

" Thanks guys. It was getting kind of lonely up there. Now Alan is all alone. Poor kid." John said.

" He has to go up there. We aren't gonna allow you to stay up there for months at a time John."

" I know. I know. It's just that he's younger and needs more human contact than me."

" The kid has tons of human contact. I don't know if he could handle anymore." Gordon told him.

" True. Enough about Alan and his human contact. This storm isn't gonna let up anytime soon." Virgil stated.

" No way. I wonder how Dad hasn't woken up yet."

" I don't know. Hey! Who wants to go watch a movie?" John asked.

All of the brothers agreed to watch a movie in the theater, but Gordon got to pick the movie. As a result, the four brothers were stuck watching all three _Indiana Jones_ movies. Those were Gordon's favorites. Who could blame the boy? They were classics, after all. That was how Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon spent their night. They got through the first two movies before everyone was asleep. No one even bothered to turn off the screen. And that was how their father found them in the morning.


End file.
